Still Awesome
by chelsia
Summary: Prussia says Hungary has lost her awesomeness. She begs to differ. Prussia/Hungary


Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Hetalia. :c

A/N: This was written for FallenXanthia on fanfiction o: I apologise, I'm not to sure if I got them in character. ;w; I hope this lived up to your expectations D: Honestly, I am sorry once again if this fic makes no sense lol. ok, well, onwards with this! ORZ

Warnings: A bit of cursing. And... AND HETERO. OH GOD WHAT. WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT YAOI? AAAAAH.

---

**Still Awesome**

"Man, why couldn't you just have stayed a boy?"

The two European nations had been sitting outside Austria's house, in which Hungary was busying herself with taking off dry clothes from the line outside. Prussia had found her, and made it his mission in life to bother her with pointless questions that the brunette could care less about.

And then of course, being his usual self, the fairhaired man had to ask something so _stupid_ it made Italy seem several times brighter.

A long silence followed such a question, in which Hungary's mouth opened and closed wordlessly.

"What's with that look? You look like one of Seychelles's fish or somethin'. All I asked you was why—"

"—I couldn't have stayed a boy. Is that it, Prussia?" She finished for him, still staring at him in disbelief. Prussia nodded slowly, wondering as to why the Hungarian woman was having such a hard time answering such an easy question.

It _was_ an easy question… right?

A frown replaced his usual devilish smile, because the brunette was still looking at him weird. She looked a bit stupid right now, actually. Gilbert decided to voice his thoughts. "You know, you look pretty retarded, staring wide-eyed and all."

"_I_ look retarded? Just listen to _yourself_!" Prussia blinked in confusion. What was she…? "I mean _honestly_, Prussia. 'Why couldn't I have stayed a boy', you ask? It's obvious that I can't go back to being a man—hell, I was never one in the first place!"

Fingers ran through platinum blonde hair, and the Prussian leaned against the cobblestone wall of the mansion, permitting a sigh to escape his lips. "That is definitely _not_ awesome."

Elizabeta shot him a glare, and then returned to taking the clothes off the line. A strong breeze had formed, and her grip on the material tightened. Austria might be little mad to see that his expensive suits had been blown away high in the Swiss Alps, all because Hungary lost them to the wind. She chuckled at the thought; it was just _adorable_ to see him mad...

"You know, I think you've lost all your awesomeness, Hungary."

…and then she had this guy, who was never adorable, no matter what the circumstance. Sighing, she shook her head, trying to contain her anger like a lady; Austria always liked it when she handled herself in a ladylike manner. "Is it because I'm a girl, Prussia?"

"Yep, that's exactly right, _Miss_." He had said the last word in such a way that made every inch of Hungary want to bash the stupid smirk off his face with her beloved frying pan. Gilbert pushed himself from the wall, striding over to her; the Prussian hovered above her now, and the brunette was seriously contemplating on 'accidentally' jabbing his Five Meters with her elbow. Hard.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Elizabeta sat folding clothes, the fair-haired nation still looming behind her. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. She was about to suggest that he get the hell out of here before she went back to the kitchen to get her frying pan, when Hungary discovered that Prussia had oh-so-silently kneeled next to her, their faces a few inches apart.

She cursed inwardly when she felt a blush rise to her cheeks at such proximity.

To escape such closeness, her head craned away from his, green eyes staring anywhere except for the Prussian's face. What was the idiot doing, anyways?

Prussia let out an 'hmm', before pulling away himself, sitting back on his heels. "You might've lost your awesomeness, amazon, but you're still cute."

Okay, Hungary was _not_ expecting that.

She could feel her cheeks darken as she retorted with a, "Well, naturally, _ladies_ tend to be cute!" That was lame, and Elizabeta mentally groaned at her response. "Anyways, what do you mean by _still_ cute?"

"Okay, first off, not all ladies are cute; that Belarus chick is definitely freaky," Gilbert replied, but paused a bit afterwards, a finger resting on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "…Actually, she sorta can be a bit cute, as long as she's kept a mile away from any sharp object." Shrugging, he continued. "Well, when you used to be a boy, ("I was never a boy, idiot.") I thought you were pretty cute. Had that feminine look about ya, which was more or less awesome. But you were easier to look at, ya know?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was not Prussia speaking. It couldn't be. "But then you grew up, grew a chest, and became a girl with a bad-temper." His face wrinkled at his ending statement, in which Hungary let her hand lash out at his face. She missed, but only by a hair. "You're only proving my point, sweetie."

An angry huff escaped the Hungarian, and she careened forward, arms violently pushing the Prussian backwards. He lost balance and began to tip back, arms flailing about, desperately trying to latch on to something… and that something turned out to be Hungary's arm.

Prussia's hand enclosed around her wrist, dragging her down and right on top of him. Elizabeta squealed a bit, surprised at the suddenness of everything; when she tried to pull herself away from Gilbert, she couldn't.

The dumbass had decided to wrap his arms around her stomach, pulling her even closer to his chest.

She tried to pry his arms off of her, nails digging in to his pale skin. "I swear, if you don't let go, Prussia…"

"Pffft, what are ya gonna do? Whack me with that frying pan? Drop Austria's piano on me? Oooh, or are ya gonna ship me out all the way to Russia?"

Hungary was tempted to do all three. But, none of them were her original answer. And before she could do anything, she found herself giggling uncontrollably.

"Wh… what?" She managed between chuckles, only to realize seconds later that Prussia was _tickling_ her. Oh, goodness. Who even did that anymore?! "P-prussia, what are y-you do… haha… d-doing?!" Arms tried to push his fingers away from her neck, only to fail miserably. Instead she ended up leaning into his touch, trying to stifle her laughter. She was, to her dismay, enjoying herself. Of course, if anyone (read: Prussia) confronted her about this later, she would deny having even the tiniest ounce of fun.

Feeling her competitiveness rising, Elizabeta herself fought back, managing to maneuver her hands under one of Gilbert's armpits. The other was not expecting this and caved into her tickling, his one-armed grip around her dissolving, letting her break free. She stood up, a bit dizzy, before taking a moment to smooth herself out. Her cheeks were still flushed from giggling, though, even if she did look a little more composed.

Clearing her throat, Hungary turned back towards Prussia. "W-what was that for, Prussia?"

He smirked, waving her off. "I'm awesome – I can do whatever I want~! I don't need a reason to do things."

Just where was her frying pan when she needed it most to clobber the man's face in…?

"Really now?" She shot him a glare.

"Yep," Something flashed in those scarlet eyes, his smile broadening. Hungary knew that was never a good sign. "And seeing as how I can do whatever I want…"

Thinking back on it, Hungary could safely say her guard was down. Maybe even nonexistent. Even if her mind had sent her a warning when she saw that look in the platinum blonde's eyes, her body seemed to be unresponsive. And it didn't even move as she saw Gilbert push up from the ground, giving her that dumb grin that made him so attractive, and advancing towards her. Fingers twitched at her side, itching to enclose around her non-present weapon of choice.

And then Prussia was in front of her, smile disappearing and face becoming a tad more serious, head leaning so they were eye level. Two hands clasped themselves lightly on the brunette's shoulders and he moved forward, faces centimeters apart. She felt her cheeks go hot as she stared at those marvelous red eyes, and they stared at her right back. He pressed his lips against hers, and she felt her eyelids flutter shut, felt his smirk forming against her mouth. For some reason or the other, the kiss left a sweet flavor on her lips.

But the kiss didn't last that long. Hungary wasn't so sure if she was more upset or relieved with this.

After all, she had Austria…

But Roderich was not her top concern right now; it was this bundle of feelings that seemed to have been unwrapped inside her. Nostalgia, anxiety, giddiness, confusion - it all seemed rush at her at once, and again Elizabeta felt lightheaded.

The brunette would've leaned on Prussia to steady herself, but he had let go and stepped back.

One question seemed to be clear amidst the haze in her head: _Just why had he done that?_

A snigger had come from the Prussian. She looked up and narrowed her eyes; was he... toying with her? Hungary could feel a bit of anger being stirred in with the flood of emotions already causing her problems. Heatedly, she started, "Prussia, you ass, just what are you—"

"I told you I thought you were cute, didn't I?" He interrupted. The smirk had found its way back on his face. "Plus, I'm awesome! You shouldn't be questioning me, anyways," Hungary deadpanned at him. "Ahaha, amazon, you look like West after that one time I replaced all his boxers with your panties~!"

Even with no frying pan at the ready, the Hungarian woman dared to launch herself at Prussia, the intent to kill hot in her blood. And boy, did she beat the shit out of him.

---

A few days later and Hungary recovered from her rage, even though she harbored two new grudges against the far-from-awesome Prussian (namely him kissing her and the whole deal with her panties – she was never sure what had happened to them, but she should've guessed Gilbert was behind it).

And every time she saw the platinum blonde after that, her lips began to tingle at the memory, and a barely visible blush stained her cheeks. Honestly, she should not be worried over something so trivial...

But was it all that unimportant? Surely if it was, Elizabeta wouldn't be making such a big deal out of it, as she was now.

She covered her mouth, feeling her cheeks darken. It couldn't be that... _Oh no…_

Hungary felt a tap on her back, and she jumped a bit. Turning around found her face-to-face with Prussia. Her mouth had opened to yell at him, but only a muffled "Mhmfmm!" came out.

That sly bastard had stolen another kiss from her, god damnit!

And the funny thing was, she didn't seem to mind it. The same sweetness found itself lingering on her own mouth, just like before.

Yet, something in her mind reminded her about the whole underwear incident, and instantly the kiss became bitter. But this time she was prepared with her weapon of choice; in one swift motion, her frying pan came crashing into Gilbert's side, and he effectively keeled over. Hungary gently touched her lips, before smiling cruelly down at the man.

"That was for stealing my panties, asshole," She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at him, emerald eyes both triumphant and full of pity for the man lying in pain by her feet. "Seeing as you lay there, defeated… I guess that makes me _awesome_ again, right?" Prussia, curled in a fetal position and eyes squeezed shut, could hear the grin in her voice. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

The platinum blonde merely groaned in response.

With that, Hungary began to walk away, only a bit guilty to leave the other nation alone in intense pain. Eh, he'd be alright; after all, his so called 'awesomeness' made it so he recovered easily. Speaking of awesomeness… "Well, I guess that makes me both awesome _and_ cute now," Hungary hummed to herself, delighted at the idea.

She would have to remind Prussia of that next time she saw him.

---

A/N: ... ;A; I tried, and I hoped most of you enjoyed it!


End file.
